


Candy Cane

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cleared his throat, gaining the angel's attention. "That isn't how you eat a candy cane, Lucifer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15! Finally more porn!

Sam swallowed hard as he looked over his laptop to glance at Lucifer, who was sucking on a candy cane. No, sucking on a candy cane didn't quite do what Lucifer was doing to that candy cane justice. 

Whatever Lucifer was doing, it was distracting. 

Sam cleared his throat, gaining the angel's attention. "That isn't how you eat a candy cane, Lucifer."

"Oh?" Lucifer replied in a genuinely sort of curious voice, which made Sam wonder if Lucifer honestly wasn't aware that you don't deep throat candy canes.

"Yeah," Sam got up and took the candy cane from Lucifer before he had a chance to put it back in his mouth, "You don't have to be so... enthusiastic about it." The slightly puzzled look on Lucifer's face made Sam sigh and just come out and say what he had been thinking. "It's a piece of candy, not my dick."

Lucifer laughed. "Was I distracting you, Sam?"

"A little bit, yeah." Sam replied, unable to keep a slight blush from rising in his cheeks as he took a lick of the candy cane he was still holding.

"Well, I'm sorry for distracting you, Sam," Lucifer said, still smiling, "I guess I'll have to make it up to you tonight."

Sam sat next to Lucifer and sucked lightly on the candy cane in the manner a normal human being would for a moment. "Since you've already distracted me, maybe you could make it up to me now..."

"I suppose I could," Lucifer replied with a smirk, leaning in for a kiss.

Pulling the candy cane out of his mouth just before Lucifer's lips reached his, Sam licked over his angel's sticky-sweet lips, chasing after then when Lucifer tried to pull away.

Lucifer chuckled, indulging Sam in another kiss, then putting the candy cane back in Sam's mouth as he slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of Sam.

Sam licked the candy cane, watching as Lucifer undid the button of his jeans and slid them down before gripping at his thighs and pressing a kiss to a spot near his knee.

Palming over Sam through the thin fabric, Lucifer smirked up at him, then curled his fingers over the elastic of the waistband.

Returning the smirk, Sam lifted his hips, letting Lucifer pull his boxers down, leaving him naked from the waist down. A soft moan escaped from his throat as Lucifer licked along his hardening cock, mirroring his own earlier actions with the candy he was still sucking on.

After a few moments of soft licks and gentle sucking, Lucifer took Sam's erection in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft and sliding it back until the head was hitting the back of his throat.

Sam moaned loudly as Lucifer swallowed around it, then pulled back to trace swirls around the length with his tongue. Sam's free hand found its way to Lucifer's hair, attempting to keep him from pulling back too far, but Lucifer only made an amused noise around the head before pulling off and running the tip of his tongue along , pulling a high pitched whine from Sam.

Lucifer took Sam's cock in his mouth again, and put his hands on Sam's hips gently, letting Sam buck up into his mouth, humming approval as he continued to trace a swirling pattern while Sam fucked his mouth.

Sam's hand in Lucifer's hair tightened after a bit, trying to urge Lucifer to suck harder, and the angel obliged, pinning Sam's hips to the bed and bobbing his head faster as he sucked Sam's cock until Sam came with a low moan.

Sucking Sam lightly through his orgasm, Lucifer pulled off and licked Sam clean gently before pulling up Sam's boxers and jeans, then rejoining him on the bed. He kissed Sam, licking across his lips and able to taste the remnants of the stolen candy cane, the last of which was still forgotten in Sam's hand.

"Just tell me if I distract you again," Lucifer smirked, taking the candy cane back from Sam and sliding it back into his mouth.


End file.
